


Fall

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, Supercorptober2020, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara loves the perfect fall days and collecting meaningful leaves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and I told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly.  
> I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Kara smiled as she walked to her room from her last class. She enjoyed Metropolis’ weather so far. It was a beautiful day with a light breeze. The effect of fall could be seen on the trees as their green leaves slowly turn to orange, yellow and red. 

Her eyes caught a leaf slowly falling from a tree and she walked a bit faster towards it. She bent down, picked it up and raised it to the sun to examine it. She nodded and deemed it worthy before putting it in a tissue and in her bag, carefully to not break it. 

She continued her walk through the small park that led to her accommodation. She happily hummed while climbing the steps two at a time. Her dorm door was open and a few people were standing there talking. “Hey guys!” she greeted with a smile and a small wave. 

The others greeted back before leaving, waving back at the blonde. Alex probably had another meeting while Kara was in class. The blonde entered her room with a smile. “Alex you won’t believe what I found!” she excitedly said. 

Alex was talking to the last person from her meeting when Kara entered. The redhead turned and smiled at her sister. “Hey, sis. You remember Lena, right?” 

Blue eyes looked at the younger woman next to her sister. She was wearing a comfy green sweater and her hair was down, in waves. “Yeah,” Kara said with a smile. If anyone asked, her cheeks were pink from the cold wind outside.

“ _ Good _ ,” Alex smirked. “Because she will be your opponent in the upcoming Harry Potter Quiz Night.” she said and her smirk got bigger. 

“Oh!”  _ This is a trap _ . Kara thought. “Cool. Finally, a worthy opponent.” she answered, earning a glare from her sister and a chuckle from the ravenette. She placed her bag on her desk and slowly removed the tissue with the leaf. “Anyway. Look what I found.” the blonde turned around and showed the leaf.

“My sister is weird. She likes to collect leaves.” Alex whispered at Lena and Kara gasped.

“It’s not any leaf,  _ Alex _ . It’s us.” Kara pouted. Alex gave her a confused look.

“I get it.” Lena said and made the blonde smile. “It still has green and yellow. It’s both Slytherin and Hufflepuff.” the shorter woman pointed out with a smile. 

“And it fell  _ right  _ in front of me.” Kara added with a smile. 

Alex shrugged and moved to her desk. “Okay, it’s cute. I gotta head to class.” She picked up her bag and hugged her sister. “Talk later. Bye Lena.” and just like that she left.

“Do you want to see my other leaves?” Kara shyly asked when the door closed.

Lena nodded. “Sure.” she answered with a smile.

They spend the next forty minutes sitting on Kara’s bed and looking at the eight leaves Kara collected over the past two years. Kara was rumbled about the memories each leaf had making Lena fall in love with her even more. 

“Do you have any class now?” Kara asked as she was putting her leaf box away. 

“Not really. I was going to my room to study.” Lena said as she was collecting her stuff. 

“Okay.” Kara answered with a sad smile. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park. It’s the perfect fall day today.

“Oh!” The shorter girl was surprised. “I’m already ahead of my homework. I guess a break from my books won't hurt.” She shrugged with a small smile. Her smile got wider when Kara’s face lit up.

“Really?” Kara asked and when Lena nodded she jumped in excitement. “Let’s go then.” she grabs her coat and Lena’s hand, rushing outside, almost forgetting to lock her door in her hurry.

Their laughs echo in the empty hall.

* * *

**One Year Later**

Lena was walking to her accommodation, passing through the park, when she spotted familiar blonde hair. Kara was sitting on the ground, her back leaning on a tree and was reading a book. 

The younger woman paused and smirked. She slowly sneaked closer to the blonde who was too focused on her book. “Hey.” She whispered when she was next to her victim. 

Kara gasped and jumped before falling to the side. “ _ Lena! _ ” she glared with a pout and the other girl laughed. 

“I’m sorry, I had to.” Lena said between laughs which made Kara smile. “Why are you reading a book out here?” she finally asked when she calmed down.

“Look around, Lena.” Kara gushed. 

Lena did. The grass was still green but the trees had a variety of orange, yellow and red leaves. There was a light breeze and the sun was mostly hidden behind the clouds. It wasn’t too cold or too warm either. “I get it.” she whispered with a sigh and. “What are you reading?” 

“Just doing research for an assignment but I could use a break.” Kara shrugged and placed her book on the side. She scooted to the side a bit and Lena got closer so she could lean on the tree too.

They sat there for a few hours, talking and enjoying the perfect fall day. 

* * *

** Fifteen Years Later **

The little blonde boy yawned when his mom opened the car door. “Come on little man.” the woman whispered with a soft voice. She unbuckled his belt from his baby seat and picked him up. 

“Lena!” Kara gasped and whooshed in to take the baby boy from the shorter woman's hands. “You should not carry weight.” She declared

Lena rolled her eyes. “I’m only four months.” she sighed but her wife shook her head. 

“Why did we wake up so eawly on a Satuwday?” the little boy asked and rubbed his eye. 

“Because it’s the perfect fall day for a picnic.” Kara said with a smile, kissing the little boy’s cheek. He giggled making the women smile. 

The little family walked through the park, looking for the perfect spot. “Stay close, Alex.” Lena said as the little boy rushed to a pile of leaves off the path. “Why must he have your energy?” 

Kara laughed. “Why do you always blame  _ me _ when he has energy? He is your son too.” 

“Because I’m not the one that is sun-powered and eats sugar non-stop.” Lena scoffed. Kara pouted and she snickered. 

“Mommy! Jeju! Look!” The little boy yelled and when a pair of green and a pair of blue eyes turned to him he jumped on a huge pile of leaves. The leaves flew everywhere and the little boy giggled. 

“That was awesome, little one.” Kara chuckled and motioned to the boy to walk close to them. She started cleaning the leaves away when Lena spoke. “What about there?” She pointed to a tree.

Kara looked at the direction Lena was pointing and nodded. The little family walked to the big tree and Kara, with the help of little Alex, set up the blanket and removed the food out of the basket.

They ate sandwiches for breakfast and then Kara and Alex grabbed their soccer ball and started playing. Kara dramatically fell on the floor or not ran fast enough to catch up with her son. Lena was sitting under the tree, her back leaning on the trunk with a book in hand. She glanced at them here and there when one of them laughed too loud or Alex asked for her attention. 

She was reading her book when suddenly a leaf fell on her open book. It was a beautiful one. Mostly red but with a bit of yellow at the points of the leaf. She looked up to her wife and smiled. Kara will love this one. 

She blinked in surprise when something fell right in front of her face. She slowly looked down. Next to the previous leaf, there was an identical one. Same colours in the same places. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked. She unscrewed the lid of her water bottle and gulped down half of it. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Lena answered but Kara poked her furrowed eyebrows. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “This leaf fell on my book and I thought you would like it.” She said and raised the first leaf. 

“Ohhh that’s beautiful.” Kara gashed and took it from Lena’s fingers. She examined it with a smile.

“Then a few seconds later this one fell right next to it.” the pregnant woman said while showing the second leaf to her wife. 

Kara took the second one and examined it as well. “They are identical.” she whispered. A smile slowly showed up on her face. “Have I ever told you how my mom had an identical sister?” she asked and her smile got bigger as Lena’s eyes got wider. 

Kara placed the two leaves in a tissue and passed them to Lena to keep them safe before running back to her son.

Lena looked down to the tissue then back to Kara. “Twins?” she whispered with slight panic.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, having to write soccer instead of football because most of ya would probably think I meant American football instead of football football: \\(òmó)/
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
